staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3051 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3266); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3052 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3267); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 17 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Cedric - Uwielbiam zimę (Cedric / I love winter); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Sąsiedzi - Gra w golfa 36 (Hraji golf); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkanie z Elemelkiem, czyli wykopki i jesienne prace na wsi; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - odc.19; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 32/156 (Teletubbies, season II Yellow Cow) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) odc. 14 - Koniec kłopotów (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 13 "Out Of The Woods") kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 753; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 26 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Potęga i upadek Spartan - Kodeks honorowy cz.1 (Rise and Fall of the Spartans. Code of Honor); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Niemcy (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 17 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1325; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Potrafisz - odc.2; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3053 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3268); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3054 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3269); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1150; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt. str. 777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1326; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Wielki wybuch 31 (the big explosion); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Głos zza grobu (The Dead Will Tell) 86'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Stephane T. Kay; wyk.:Anne Heche, Chris Sarandon, David Andrews, Eva Longoria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 21:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Garbate szczęście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pogoda 23:33 Sport 23:35 Był taki dzień - 17 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Budząc zmarłych, seria 2 - Zemsta zza grobu, odc.3 (Waking the Dead, series 2, Deathwatch, ep.3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.00.35 do 6.00 00:35 Budząc zmarłych, seria 2 - Zemsta zza grobu, odc.4 (Waking the Dead, series 2, Deathwatch, ep.4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Nowoczesna policja (Technocops); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Był taki dzień - 17 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 106/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.106); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 11/52 Marcin Agent 008 (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 12/52 Marcin na kursie tańca (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc.81, Rozliczenie z przeszłością; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 200 (247) Wazonik szczęścia; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 10/65 Złodzieje bydła (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Rustlers); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Ziemia nieznana - Niech moc będzie z wami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 24 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Allo, Allo - odc. 24/57 (Allo, Allo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Szkoła (cz. II); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria I, odc. 12/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep. Running Ghost); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 436; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 195; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (3); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.14; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.157; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str.777 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 196; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Liga Mistrzów - skróty Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.00.15 do 6.00 00:15 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - (wstęp przed filmem); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Mąż fryzjerki (Le Marie de la Coiffeuse) 78'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Patrice Leconte; wyk.:Jean Rochefort, Anna Galiena, Roland Bertin, Maurice Chevit, Philippe Clevont, Jacques Mathou; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Adam i Ewa (175) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.35 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.35 Samo życie (770) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.25 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (365) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.40 Z Boleną Dyklel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 15.10 Jaś Fasola (1) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, reż. John Birkin, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Angus Deayton, Matilda Ziegler, Robln Driscoll (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (366) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (771) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.20 Świat według Bundych (108) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino 20.50 Cold Creek Manor - thriller, Kanada/USA/Wielka Brytania 2003, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dennis Quaid, Stephen Dorff, Juliette Lewis 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.20 24 godziny (48-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Elisha Cuthbert, Sarah Wynter, Dennis Haysbert 00.20 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01.20 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Magazyn sportowy 04.45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (15/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku: Jedna kobieta mi nie wystarczy - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (694) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (16/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken 15.00 Cena marzeń (37/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (695) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Magda M. (37) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Małaszyński, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Kasprzykowski 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Katastrofy w przestworzach (12-ost.) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.20 Bez śladu (24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Enrique Murciano 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (281) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (11): Tato - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (35) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Sammo Hung Kam-Bo, Louis Mandylor, Kelly Hu, Tom Wright 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (282) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (12) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (12): Macmiłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (9) - serial sensacyjny. USA, wyk. Sam Mo Hung Kam-Bo, Louis Mandylor, Kelly Hu, Tom Wright 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (36) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 Z Archiwum X (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 21.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 22.00 Dawno temu - dramat kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Jay Anania, wyk. Paulina Porizkova, Julian Sands, Julianne Nicholson, Jeff Webster 00.00 Z Archiwum X (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 01.00 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Nocne krzyżówki - program rozrywkowy 03.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 04.15 Ricky Martin w Sevilli - koncert 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 06.00 Nie ma jak u tośclów (3) - serial komediowy (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Brygada ratunkowa (16/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (48/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (112) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Nash Bridges (11) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (powt.) 11.25 Stralnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłeśe (41/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (4) - serial komediowy 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (27) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (3) - serial komediowy (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (113) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle 18.10 Nash Bridges (12) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (28) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Przyjaciele (4) - serial komediowy, wyk. Courtney Cox, Jennifer Aniston, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc 20.10 Rodzina Soprano (11/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Michael lmperioli 21.15 Oddział Delta 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Billy Drago, John P. Ryan, Richard Jaeckel 23.40 Książę w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John Landis, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Arsenio Hall, James Earl Jones, John Amos 01.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.20 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34, Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 17 października; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Wynalazki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zelowskie dzwonki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 VII Poznań Maraton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Jan A. P. Kaczmarek - Koncert Muzyki Filmowej cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Nie tylko kły i pazury; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Ziemia przemieniona w melodię - Jerzy Szeptycki - portret architekta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1129; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 538; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Został z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Piękny był pogrzeb, ludzie płakali 49' kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Janusz Sykutera, Edmund Fetting, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Hanna Stankówna, Wanda Łuczycka, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Kazimierz Gawęda, Stanisław Marian Kamiński, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Władysław Lasoń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Benefis - Jana Machulskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi...; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Domisie - Wynalazki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Rodzinne strony św. Faustyny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Studio - lakiernia - ubojnia; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zelowskie dzwonki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (27); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ziemia przemieniona w melodię - Jerzy Szeptycki - portret architekta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Wycisk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1129; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 538; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 9 Na lepsze jutro; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wędrówki po Polsce - Zamki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Kwalifikacje; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Dotańczyć mroku; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 17.10.2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Nie tylko kły i pazury; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Selekcja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Wycisk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1129; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 538; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 9 Na lepsze jutro; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (27); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Kwalifikacje; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Dotańczyć mroku; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1 56'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Druga młodość czwororęcznych; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Maciej Nyczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Jednostka Szpot 30'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Odległa, błękitna planeta (The Wild Blue Yonder) 77'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Werner Herzog; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.2; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Sława i chwała - Zawierucha; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Niewinni czarodzieje 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Krystyna Stypułkowska, Wanda Koczewska, Kalina Jędrusik, Teresa Szmigielówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Andrzej Nowakowski, Marian Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Soc według Szpota 5 - Za chlebem; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Folkowe inspiracje - Horpyna; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bariera 76'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Joanna Szczerbic, Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maria Malicka, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Tren dla miasta Szydłowa; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 XX wiek w muzyce - Andrzej Panufnik - Muzyka jesieni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Conrad Drzewiecki o sobie - to nie ja to taniec 37'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Gry; film baletowy kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Makbet (Macbeth) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mark Brozel; wyk.:James McAvoy, Keeley Hawes, Joseph Millson, Toby Kebbell, Vincent Regan, Richard Armitage, Philip Whitchurch, Richard Ridings, Ralph Ineson, Charles Abomeli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Nahorny + 1 (Wojciech Karolak); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa alternatywna - Magazyn Komix 15; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 9; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Critters Buggin; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Takie jest życie (That's Life) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Blake Edwards; wyk.:Julie Andrews, Jack Lemmon, Emma Walton, Robert Loggia, Sally Kellerman, Cynthia Sikes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Echa dnia 06:55 Telekurier 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Dorosłe życie Emilki" L.M. Montgomery 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Zaolzie, Info Polska 2006 08:05 Na zdrowie, Zdrowie i medycyna Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania - Węże, odc. 5{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 2001 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Razem w świecie 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 To jest temat 11:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 16:50 Raport z akcji, Info Polska 2006 17:10 Twój wybór, Info Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Relacje, Info Polska 2006 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Nasz reportaż, Dokument Polska 2006 19:10 Zbliżenia filmowe, Kultura Polska 2006 19:30 W dobrym stylu, Info Polska 2006 19:50 Wyścig Volkswagena 19:55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Na wolności - Przez dziką przyrodę z Debrą Winger, odc.13{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 1998 /stereo/ 00:15 Skarby ziemi - Perły i bursztyn{PL}, serial dokumentalny Holandia 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Churchill w niełasce - Wielka polityka, odc. 3 / 8{PL}, serial biograficzny Wielka Brytania 1981 /stereo/ 02:00 Czas siewu i czas żniw - odc. 3 / 4{PL}, film obyczajowy Francja 2001 /stereo/ 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 W mieście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cesc Gay, wyk. Mónica López, Eduard Fernández, María Pujalte, Alex Brendemühl Hiszpania 2003 10:00 ostatni seans Myśliwy - film obyczajowy reż. Serik Aprimov, wyk. Kidiraliev Dogdurbek, Dokhdurbek Kydyraliyev, Gulnazid Omarova, Alibek Zhuasbaev Francja/Japonia/Kazachstan/Szwajcaria 2004 11:45 Doskonali superbohaterowie - film dokumentalny 12:40 ostatni seans Portret Jennie - film obyczajowy reż. William Dieterle, wyk. Joseph Cotten, Jennifer Jones, Ethel Barrymore, David Wayne USA 1948 14:15 Limuzyna Daimler-Benz - dramat psychologiczny reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maja Komorowska Polska 1982 15:55 Historia kina amerykańskiego według Martina Scorsese - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 reż. Martin Scorsese, Michael Henry Wilson, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 1995 18:00 Czarna noc 17 października 1961 - thriller polityczny reż. Alain Tasma, wyk. Jean-Michel Portal, Vahina Giocante, Jalil Naciri, Jean-Michel Fete Francja 2005 20:00 CDN - film psychologiczny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Hanna Skarżanka, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Krzyżanowski Polska 1975 21:25 ostatni seans Studenci - film obyczajowy reż. John Singleton, wyk. Omar Epps, Kristy Swanson, Ice Cube, Jennifer Connelly USA 1995 23:40 ale krótkie! Szkoła życia - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:20 Seks, miłość i rock'n'roll - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Goldbacher, wyk. Michelle Williams, Anna Friel, Oliver Milburn, Trudie Styler Niemcy 2001 02:05 Kolekcjoner - thriller reż. William Wyler, wyk. Terence Stamp, Samantha Eggar, Mona Washbourne, Maurice Dallimore USA/Wlk. Brytania 1965 CANAL+ Film 08:30 To tylko człowiek - komedia reż. Dominic Harari, Teresa Pelegri, wyk. Norma Aleandro, Marián Aguilera, María Botto, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania/ Portugalia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Argentyna 2004 10:00 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany reż. Gary Chapman, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 11:15 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Człowiek o siedmiosekundowej pamięci - film dokumentalny reż. Jane Treays, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Powrót na ziemię - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Janusz Kłosiński, Barbara Bargiełowska Polska 1967 15:50 Deser Wspólne mienie - film krótkometrażowy 16:00 Wizje IMAGINE - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 17:30 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 20:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 10/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 20:45 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:10 Wizje - horror reż. Norio Tsuruta, wyk. Noriko Sakai, Hiroshi Mikami, Maki Horikita, Mayumi Ono Japonia 2004 22:45 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 23:15 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 00:55 Spisek doskonały - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Barker, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Alessandro Nivola, Josh Brolin, Gene Wolande USA 1999 02:30 Plunkett i Macleane - film przygodowy reż. Jake Scott, wyk. Jonny Lee Miller, Robert Carlyle, Christian Camargo, Terence Rigby Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 04:10 Antidotum - dramat sensacyjny reż. David Carson, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Jacqueline Obradors, Kim Coates, Stuart Wilson USA 2004 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Łęczna - Widzew Łódź 09:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Odra Wodzisław 11:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Groclin Grodzisk Wielkopolski 13:30 Deser Ostatnia farma - film krótkometrażowy 13:55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 14:20 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Sampdoria Genua - AC Milan 16:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Atletico Madryt - Recreativo Huelva 18:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - Cracovia Kraków 20:00 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 20:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - ŁKS Łódź 22:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Betis Sewilla - Deportivo La Coruna 00:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Groclin Grodzisk Wielkopolski 02:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Łęczna - Widzew Łódź 04:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - ŁKS Łódź CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 10/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 09:50 Kosmiczne pogranicze - film dokumentalny wyk. Australia 2005 10:40 Wulkan - film katastroficzny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann, Don Cheadle, Jaqueline Kim, Keith David USA 1997 12:30 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 14:50 Happy End - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Justin Theroux, Jennifer Tilly, Laila Robins USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 16:20 Deser Cholerna "Noga"! - film krótkometrażowy 16:40 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Maciej Nyczka, wyk. Edyta Bach, Agnieszka Prokopowicz, Renata Dancewicz, Andrzej Chyra Polska 18:25 Trójkąt - film przygodowy odc. 1/3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Sam Neill, Eric Stoltz, Catherine Bell, Lou Diamond Phillips USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 22:50 Miasto gniewu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Karina Arroyave, Dato Bakhtadze, Sandra Bullock, Don Cheadle USA/Niemcy 2004 00:50 Maskarada - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska Polska 1986 02:30 11:14 - komediodramat reż. Greg Marcks, wyk. Hilary Swank, Colin Hanks, Rachael Leigh Cook, Henry Thomas USA/Kanada 2003 03:55 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Batman przyszłości - serial animowany 19:50 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 08:00 Ryzykant: W naturalnej zamrażarce - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 14:00 Ryzykant: W naturalnej zamrażarce - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Test Case: Woda - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Test Case: Broń - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Superjazda: Impresje - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pożar lasu/Nurek - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Największe z największych: Podziemny Singapur - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Gorzki koniec 23:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kosztowna katastrofa: Lawiny błotne w Wenezueli - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Superkonstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Eurosport 08:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 08:45 Sporty ekstremalne Kuala Lumpur w Malezji 09:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 11:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 11:45 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 12:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 2. kolejka fazy grupowej 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu - 2. dzień 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Turcji - podsumowanie 19:00 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Arhus (Dania) - finał drużynowy mężczyzn 21:45 Boks 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Turcji 00:00 Freestyle motocross Night of the Jumps w Kolonii 01:00 Karate Mistrzostwa Świata w Tampere (Finlandia) HBO 06:30 Ostatni znak - thriller reż. Douglas Law, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Tim Roth, Samuel Le Bihan, Margot Kidder Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 08:10 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Eugene Levy, Andy Richter USA 2004 09:40 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Lisa Ann Walter USA 2004 11:25 Mężowie i żona - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Michael Keaton, Andie MacDowell, Ann Cusack, Katie Schlossberg, Harris Yulin, Richard Masur, Eugene Levy USA 1996 13:20 Queen - koncert 14:20 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 15:55 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany reż. Hatsuki Tsuji, wyk. Japonia 2004 17:25 Blizzard - film familijny reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Brittany Bristow, Josh Buckle, Wendii Fulford USA/ Kanada 2003 19:05 Ostatni znak - thriller reż. Douglas Law, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Tim Roth, Samuel Le Bihan, Margot Kidder Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 20:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 154 21:00 Premiera Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2002 22:00 Punisher - film sensacyjny reż. Mark Goldblatt, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Louis Gossett jr, Jeroen Krabbé, Kim Miyori, Bryan Marshall, Barry Otto USA/ Australia 1988 00:00 Szkoła dla łobuzów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Aisling Walsh, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Iain Glen, Marc Warren, Dudley Sutton Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Dania/ Hiszpania 2003 01:35 Carandiru - dramat kryminalny reż. Hector Babenco, wyk. Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos, Milton Gonçalves, Ivan de Almeida, Ailton Graça Brazylia/ Argentyna 2003 04:00 Blizzard - film familijny reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Brittany Bristow, Josh Buckle, Wendii Fulford USA/ Kanada 2003 05:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 09:05 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 12:05 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 13:30 Modelki z Miami - reality show 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 20:03 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 21:03 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 21:30 True Life: Biorę udział w konkursach jedzenia na czas - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 True Life: Biorę udział w konkursach jedzenia na czas - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:30 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 00:33 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków 02:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 02:03 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Wykrywacze kłamstw - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Dzikie sieroty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zawalenie się pasażu - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Superkrokodyle - film dokumentalny 14:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat - film dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wielkie koty z Kalahari - film dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Strefa śmierci - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Superkrokodyle - film dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kolizja na pasie startowym - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na ambasadę USA - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Amsterdamie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na ambasadę USA - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Amsterdamie - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz FC Porto - CS Marítimo Funchal 09:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Basket Liga - mecz BOT Turów Zgorzelec - Bergson Śląsk Wrocław 11:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - Cagliari Calcio 15:30 Gala armwrestlingu zawodowego 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Blackburn Rovers 18:00 Piłka nożna 2. liga włoska - mecz Treviso - Juventus Turyn 20:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Madrycie - mecze 1. rundy 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu FC Barcelona - FC Sevilla 22:45 Sztuki walki Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki w Warszawie TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Zdradosław 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Zdradosław 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Shibuya - karaoke show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Zdradosław 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Cinemax 2 06:00 Samantha i Nellie - film familijny 07:25 Otello - dramat psychologiczny 09:30 Kawa z gwiazdami: Claire Danes i Billy Crudup - magazyn filmowy odc. 23 10:00 Uwolnić się - film obyczajowy 11:50 Hannah i jej siostry - komedia 13:35 Magnifico - dramat obyczajowy 15:40 Zbrodnie i wykroczenia - komedia obyczajowa 17:25 Uwolnić się - film obyczajowy 19:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy odc. 1 20:00 Miło¶ć i pieni±dze - komedia 22:00 Narodziny - dramat sensacyjny 23:40 Nie ja - komedia romantyczna 01:30 Żyć i umrzeć w Los Angeles - film sensacyjny 03:25 Manhattan - komediodramat 05:00 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Fryzury - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami: Andy Garcia - magazyn filmowy odc. 12